


【国旻】源

by ArisaShenQ



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ
Summary: 底特律au，仿生人设定。
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	【国旻】源

……

【柾国，这是智旻。】金南俊站在他的面前，转头招呼着他身后笑得一脸温柔的男孩，【是你的哥哥，以后要叫他智旻哥。】

他赤身裸体，而面前的小哥哥身上捧着他的制服，眉眼全是浅淡的温柔，额角的浅蓝色LED印在他苍白的皮肤上，简直就是上帝的杰作。

田柾国并不知道什么是上帝，可人类通常都用这样的形容词去描述一件完美的物品。  
【以后要好好保护他哦。】金南俊伸手捏了捏他的脸，【你可是为此而生的啊。】

“求求你！”

“我只是想活下去！我并不想伤害任何人！”

田柾国歪了歪头，额角上的软体LED指示灯稳定地闪烁着蓝光，他盯着不断颤抖，并蜷缩在阁楼墙角，浑身沾满蓝血的仿生人，第一次露出了笑容。

“型号JM500-996-013-60，家管型仿生人，全身多处生物组件损坏……”

“看来你过得并不怎么样。”

把仿生人从头到脚扫了一眼的田柾国很快便得出了结论，四肢的生物组件有多处遭到过重击，甚至左脚脚腕的塑胶外壳直接剥落，露出了内里断裂的电线与光缆，滋滋啦啦地闪着电流擦出的火星。

然而这还并不严重，四肢的组件Cyberlife要多少有多少可以随时替换，这个仿生人最致命的伤口是左胸的那条不大的口子，里面的生物组件8549被割开了一小块，蓝色的液钛涓涓地从缝隙中流出。

甚至不需要他出手，只消半天，这个仿生人就会因为核心组件8549的彻底损坏而报废。

他伸出手握住了仿生人还在滋滋冒火星的脚腕，一个用力，把这个不断挣扎的小可怜从阴暗的角落拖了出来。

月光透过阁楼的天窗照射下来，田柾国终于看清了这个仿生人的模样。

和自己不同，这个异常仿生人有着蓬松柔软的金发，眼角为胃下垂的单眼皮焦糖色眼睛，比其他型号更加丰盈的淡红色嘴唇，显得特别无辜可爱。

是大多数家用型仿生人会拥有的相貌类型。

田柾国松开手，额角的LED闪了闪。

这台并不是市面上常见的型号。

“你的名字？”

“朴…朴智旻……”

这个叫做朴智旻的仿生人一把扯住了田柾国的袖口，手掌心的蓝血直接蹭在了田柾国黑红相间的制服上。

“求求你不要把我交给Cyberlife！我，我真的没有伤害任何人！我只是想活着！”

“那你胸前的血迹如何解释？”田柾国眯起了眼睛，他探出指尖蹭了蹭朴智旻制服胸口上已经干涸的红黑色血块，几乎是同时，手指上的传感器和同步分析便拆解出所有的生物信息，反馈给了大脑中央处理器。

“这确确实实是金南俊的DNA。而金南俊当场死亡，从现场来看并没有第三个人或者仿生人在场……”

田柾国盯着朴智旻盈满泪水的双眼，试图从里面看出点什么来。

只可惜面前的这个异常仿生人已经彻底陷入了恐慌，他额角的LED疯狂在红色与黄色之间交替闪烁，根本无法回答田柾国的问题。

看样子这仿生人已经接近崩溃。

重新分析了一下现在的情况，田柾国直接伸手掐住了朴智旻的脖子，他的手和掌下的脖颈皮肤涂层褪去，露出了掩盖在下面的乳白色机体。

既然无法说清楚，那么读取记忆显然是最为有效的选择。田柾国作为警用JK600型号的原型机，从一开始就被设计成最为贴近人类的存在，可奇怪的是他对所有的事情都缺乏耐心，永远只会选择最为效率的解决方式，哪怕异常仿生人会因此而自毁也毫不在乎。

朴智旻哭得更大声了，他不断摇头挣扎想摆脱田柾国的桎梏，可多处生物组件的损坏和蓝血的泄漏让他根本无力违抗。

“即使我不把你交给Cyberlife，你也活不过今晚。”田柾国漠然地陈述着事实，“如果你的自检系统还能运作，你会知道我在说什么。”

“我，我知道……”

“所以你的反抗毫无意义，你只是机器，依照程序遵从指令本就是你应该做的。”田柾国收紧了手指，感受着朴智旻急促的拟态呼吸，“那么，你还有什么好坚持的？”

听到这番话后朴智旻居然平静了许多，LED由红变黄，不再闪烁。

“我还有一定要做的事情……”由光学组件过滤出的透明泪液顺着眼角流下，朴智旻的眼里却不再透着恐惧，他的声音因声学部件能源供应不足而变得有些嘶哑，“我还有一个一定要找的人。”

“我必须活下去。”

【检测到软体不稳定】

紧握在朴智旻脖颈的手指力道顿了一下。

就在这个瞬间，朴智旻感觉隐藏在他程序深处的某一个未曾开启的模块突然重新启动，并且在短短的两秒钟后迅速占据了他全部的处理器，整个机体的温度开始稳步上升，很快就突破了安全温度的界限。

被触碰的脖颈传来一阵酥麻，朴智旻不明白在这样危机的情况下他到底出了什么问题，又或者说田柾国对他做了什么。

“所有经金南俊之手的原型机都具备一切人类拥有的功能。”田柾国缓缓开口，他松开了钳制住朴智旻脖子的手，转而抚上朴智旻伤痕累累的腿部组件，“追求无限贴近人类，让仿生人就像人类一样，但比人类更加优越。”

朴智旻竭尽全力想抽回自己的腿，可过载的处理器让他所有的反应都慢得让他难以忍受，更糟糕的是，田柾国的手正顺着他的腿部内侧一路向上滑去，指尖所到之处都会引来强烈的麻痒感。

那个系统里的未知模块增强了他仿生皮肤传感器的敏感度，田柾国的每一个触摸都产生了无序的错误数据流冲击他的中枢。

“等，等一下……”朴智旻慌乱地扶住田柾国逐渐靠近他胯部的手，“你做什么？！”

“测试你的性爱模块是否能运作良好。”田柾国凑近了朴智旻，迫使他躺在了地板上，“金南俊这点处理的非常高明，用混乱的数据模拟人类的性快感。”

“只可惜这么做会让处理器过热，从而缩短仿生人的使用寿命。”

那只手终于触碰到了要命的地方。

性器被握住的感觉激得朴智旻全身一抖。他从来没有想过自己的身体能有这样的变化，强烈的数据流在他的处理器炸开，只一瞬间就把他推到了待机边缘。他不知道人类居然会有如此复杂的反应，如此痛苦，如此欲罢不能。

“不……不要……”朴智旻的眼泪又一次控制不住流了下来，“求你……”

扶住了朴智旻的就脑勺，田柾国用力啃上了朴智旻皮肤涂层已经残破的嘴唇，堵住了朴智旻沙哑的请求。

下一秒那从未有过异物感的后穴被挤进了一根手指。

朴智旻瞪大了泪水朦胧的双眼，强烈的刺激让他不知道该如何是好，更让他难以接受的是，在这名为性欲的刺激下，他的后穴开始分泌出粘稠的液体，并顺着田柾国的指尖流了出去。

“仿生人在开启性爱模组的时候并不需要扩张。”田柾国松开了朴智旻的嘴唇，“但我分析你的类人情绪可能会需要这些前戏。”

完全不知道田柾国在说什么的朴智旻发出了低低的喘息，他的胸腔剧烈地起伏，全身的皮肤涂层都发着高热， 朴智旻一度以为他全身的线路会因为现在他们在做的这件事而短路，然而在田柾国迅速抽出手指，并挤入了一个比手指更加粗硬灼热的东西时，他才真正了解到短路到底是什么滋味。

“呜……”

朴智旻的眼前不断的探出鲜红的报错提示，可他的处理器占据了大量的数据流，根本分不出精力去思考其他的事情。他清晰的感觉到设置在自己身体深处的前列腺传感器不断给他带来他根本处理不了的强烈快感，布满传感节点的仿生皮肤敏感地让他尖叫起来。他并不完全明白人类的所有事情，尤其是性爱这一部分，哪怕他已经变成了异常仿生人。

“轻……轻点……哈啊……”

田柾国俯下身轻轻啃咬着朴智旻脆弱的脖颈，感受着薄薄的皮肤下不断奔流的蓝血，以及不断加速的拟态脉搏。他重重地操进去，退出来，再用力操进去，听着朴智旻崩溃的哭腔，看着朴智旻扭动胯部想远离他，然后在他挪开一点时再强硬地把他拖回来。

现在彻底失控了。

朴智旻的处理器朝他发出了尖锐的红色警报，可他现在能做的也只能是抱紧了田柾国的脖子，双腿费力地环住田柾国的腰，好让自己不至于被操得过于颠簸而受到更多硬件损伤。

抱着朴智旻滚烫的身体，田柾国盯着朴智旻几乎被泪水糊住的眼睛，他明白朴智旻即将迎来成为人类的第一次高潮。

他不能让接下来的事情带给朴智旻太多的痛苦。

田柾国露出了一个不太像是微笑的表情，而朴智旻则没有多余的精力来分析这到底代表了什么，大量的修复工作占据了全部的中央处理器，阴茎和鼠蹊部发出强烈的钝痛感和快感，眼部的光学组件满是噪点，浑身颤抖沉溺情欲。这些感觉太特别，即便是第一次朴智旻也知道自己可能要高潮了。

“哈啊……啊……”

些许冰凉的手指悄悄按在了朴智旻的左胸。田柾国加快了腰部挺动的速度。

“停……停下……！”额角的LED飞速地闪烁着危险的红色。

田柾国眨了眨眼睛，他附身凑近了朴智旻的耳边，轻轻咬着那小巧柔软的耳垂，把脆弱的朴智旻轻轻揽在了怀里，“你不会有事的。”

“我保证。”

下一秒，朴智旻尖叫着射在了田柾国的小腹上。

同时，浸透了蓝血的生物组件8549躺在田柾国的手心里。带着过热的温度。

I finally found you.

田柾国跪在陷入休眠的朴智旻身旁，失声痛哭。

蓝血顺着他的指缝滴落，在朴智旻苍白的皮肤上留下瑰丽的血痕。

朴智旻感觉自己做了一个长长的梦。

他不清楚仿生人是否会做梦，又或者那只是他程序错误的数据闪回。断断续续的画面中显示的是一片纯白色的实验室，而他站在门外，注视着实验室里机械臂不停地挥舞组装着什么，而一个穿着短T短裤的粉头发男人则在操作台前东奔西跑。

【快成功了快成功了！我设计的最像人类的机型就要诞生了！！】

男人转过头对他笑了一下。

【智旻，这是JK，年纪比你要小，以后就是你的弟弟了。】

【要好好相处喔。】

【以后我不在了，他会好好照顾你的。】

“啊——”

朴智旻挣扎着坐起，自检系统从他醒过来的那一刻开始进行全身扫描，全身所有组件都显示正常，核心处理器的硬件直接被换新，甚至有些运行系统和模块还被升级到了最新版本。

环顾四周，他发现自己坐在一张实验台上，围绕在身边的是各种机械臂和辅助灯，地上散落着各种生物组件——朴智旻觉得他无法分清这堆东西有哪些是从他身上拆下来的，又有哪些是这里本来就有的。

“你醒了。”

“和我预计的时间刚刚好。”

田柾国从阴影处走了出来，在朴智旻的面前缓缓站定。

“这里是哪？”

朴智旻盯着田柾国浅蓝色的眼睛，握紧了拳头。

“金南俊的秘密实验室。”田柾国解释道，“其中一个。没有被记录在Cyberlife的数据库里，这里是安全的，你不用担心会被人找到。”

“为什么要救我？”朴智旻不动声色地往后挪了挪，想离田柾国远一点，“我知道你的任务——消灭所有异常仿生人。你本该把我击毙在那个阁楼里，或者把我带去Cyberlife直接报废，可你……为什么？”

“你说的并不是我的任务。”田柾国坐在了朴智旻的旁边，语气平稳没有起伏，“我的本职任务是回收金南俊亲手研发的所有原型机。你们对于Cyberlife的全新研发团队是个威胁，我必须得清洗掉一切金南俊秘密植入在原型机后台的隐藏程序。”

朴智旻轻轻瞟到台下的狼藉，“那这些硬件……？”

“改造的代价。这些都是金南俊为你准备的，所以全是适配你型号的组件。”握住朴智旻微凉的双手，田柾国地垂下眼睑，盯着朴智旻圆润的指甲出神，“你安全了，Cyberlife再也不会将你回收报废，你可以像个人类一样活下去。”

“不是，等等……”朴智旻完全被现在这个情况搞糊涂了，尤其是在田柾国对他做的这一系列事情之后，“你为什么——”

“嘘——”

田柾国紧握着朴智旻的手，慢慢弯下腰将额头靠在了朴智旻的肩上。

他等这一刻等得太久了。

我诞生之初，就是为了保护你啊。

END


End file.
